wizardess_heartfandomcom-20200214-history
Apple of My Eye
Apple to My Eye was a bonbon collection event that ran from January 31 to February 19, 2018. Announcement (s) Janyary 31, 2018, ShallWeDate.NTTSolmare Facebook: we date?: Wizardess Heart+ #537 Gedonelune Academy’s Journal - Event Announcement by Vincent, Klaus, Randy - Vincent “If you were to jump into a fairy tale, which one would you pick?” Klaus “Cinderella. I’ll be a prince to protect the princess.” Randy “You?! A prince?! No way... I’m sure if you were a prince, a princess would run away...” Klaus “*Glare* Which story would you pick then?” Vincent “What about Beauty and Beast? Love story full of thrill and a lot of fighting. Isnt it exciting?!” Randy “For me, I’d chose Hansel and Gretel! I can get to eat whole a lot of sweets!!!” Klaus “Your reason for the choice is very unconvincing... You’d twist the story by eating up the entire gingerbread house...” Your love becomes one of the character in the classic tales?! Jump into the world of fascinating world!Facebook - ShallWeDate.NTTSolmare "Shall we date?: Wizardess Heart+ #537." Retrieved on January 31, 2018. Note Were made for this event: *23 avatar items *7 stories, one to each character: Elias, Yukiya, Klaus, Randy, Joel, Vincent and Zeus. *7 sprites, one for each character. Summary Intro :"" Story Depending on the story either Schuyler, Klaus or Vincent give a book assignment. The students had to jump into any fairy tale's book and solve the problem of a character. When solving the problem, the wizard who cast the spell is able to return safely to its own world, however, if the spell is not properly conjectured, the wizard can have problems like memory loss and mistake itself for a character in the chosen book. Zeus in Aladdin: Liz is at the library trying to choose a book to complete professor Schuyler assignment when Zeus appears in as the Night class got the same assignment. Zeus drags Liz into Aladdin's world and in no time both walked through the "wasteland" tracking the wizard with the magic lamp so they can solve the character problem. As soon as night arrives Liz, that had thought Zeus lost his memory because of the Liber Ducere spell, perceive that Zeus was only pretending all this time to be Aladdin. The spell dissolves and both return safely to Gedonelune. Randy in Hansel and Gretel: Deep into a forest, Liz wakes up to find Randy calling her as "Gretel." "Hansel" insist he does not follow by the name of "Randy." Liz realizes she is inside Hansel and Gretel book and remembers Klaus assignment to enter a book story. Liz then suggest Hansel to go to the gingerbread house before going back home. Since they arrived early because of Liz suggestion, the witch was nowhere to be seen. Hansel then realizes that Liz is not his sister Gretel, to which she revels the whole true. Liz then is brought back to her world and finds Randy sleeping beside her in a flowerbed field with the story of Helsen and Gretel in his hands. Vincent in Beauty and the Beast: In Vincent class the students received the book assignment. Liz jumped into a book with the title hidden. Soon she sees a beast with Vincent appearance. The Beast insist his name is not Vincent and asks her to leave the castle, but townspeople soon shatters the windows and torches fell into the marble floor. Sharp arrows poured through the window hurting the Beast that tried to protect Liz. Looking at the Beast, Liz "sees" Vincent through him, she then confess her love and kiss him, coming back to her world soon afterwards. Joel in Little Red Riding Hood: Yukiya in Alice in Wonderland: Klaus in Cinderella: Elias in Pinocchio: Spells Used *"Guide us into the written world! Liber Ducere!" - used by the MC to enter a book world. Trivia *Zeus's story from this event was released before his main route. *This event revealed that Zeus uses leather shoes. Gallery Apple_of_my_eye_4_login_bonus.png|Login Bonus Apple_of_my_eye_3_bonbon_reward.png|Bonbon Reward Apple_of_my_eye_3_higher_rank.png|Higher Ranking Apple_of_my_eye_3_early_bird.png|Early Bird Apple_of_my_eye_3_event_shop.png|Event shop items Apple_of_my_eye_all_av_items.jpg|All avatar items An_tale_his_bg1.jpg|background 1 An_tale_his_bg2.jpg|background 2 An_tale_his_bg3.jpg|background 3 Apple_of_my_eye_2.png|Reward Stories Apple of my eye event - elias.PNG|Elias in Pinocchio Apple of my eye event - yukiya.PNG|Yukiya in Alice in Wonderland Apple of my eye event - klaus.PNG|Klaus in Cinderella Apple of my eye event - joel.PNG|Joel in Little Red Riding Hood Category:Events Category:Collection Events